<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Houses and O’s by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157537">Houses and O’s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clip 4 - Mark Z. Danielewski, House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Because um. mr. Danielewski. What, Gen, Johnny Truant is so Done, basically my thoughts after reading clip 4, no beta we die like my sanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Truant is fucking done.</p><p>Right when he thought he was out, another manuscript managed to show up.</p><p>Just his luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Houses and O’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are basically my thoughts after reading clip 4 for the first time on like, no hours of sleep while under a metric ton of stress.</p><p>Enjoy, I guess?</p><p>Disclaimer: House is not in blue and o is not colored because I’m lazy as all get-out, and also can’t figure out how to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is it all, anyway?” Johnny Truant asked the non-responding sky, his face turned to the cumulonimbus painting. “More fake videos, more fucking hi-8s?”</p><p>A pigeon flew overhead. It didn’t seem to care about the madman raving below it.</p><p>“What does it mean?” Johnny screamed, startling a young woman walking by. “What’s the fucking point? Does it ever end?” He looked down at the disorganized stack of scribbled-on papers in his hands. “Even house is blue... it’s all the same.”</p><p>The woman was out of sight now, and Johnny felt slightly bad for scaring her now, but still felt his outburst had been warranted. His life was too weird for him not to scream to the heavens about it occasionally.</p><p>He had thought the Navidson record would be the end of it, that his days of insanity not-quite-confined-to-the-page were limited to that manuscript and his own haunted past, but no. Apparently the universe didn’t fucking care.</p><p>And it wasn’t just another screwy paper about videos that didn’t exist, no, it (or whoever was editing it) mentioned Navidson. What the fuck.</p><p>Johnny had nearly thrown the report across the room when he had seen the first blue-inked house.</p><p>And then came the <em>O’</em>s. What did they mean? Why were they in three different colors? And why were only a few of them colored?</p><p>Johnny sighed as he flipped through some of the notes he had made. Nothing made sense. Figured.</p><p>Fucking research papers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>